For winding film or similar tape around an article or group of articles piled on a pallet or other suitable support, winding equipments that are made up of a motorized rotating platform for the support of the articles and of a fixed column for supporting a reel of windable film placed on a trolley that slides along a fixed vertical guide fastened to a side of the column are usually employed.
The ascent of the reel-holder trolley is carried out by a belt activated by a motorized winch positioned on the top of the column, while the descent comes about essentially by gravity combined with the progressive release of the belt by the motorized winch.
It is obviously important to guarantee that any eventual breakage of the belt or breakdown of the winch that holds it does not cause the trolley to suddenly fall with consequent disastrous and dangerous effects for the operators.
The known equipments of this type therefore includes devices for locking the descent of the reel-holder trolley that intervene immediately in the event of breakage of the belt or similar effect. Moreover these devices are extremely complicated.